Secrets in the cupboard
by zuvalupa
Summary: Both Ron and Ginny try to hide something from each other. DG RP Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Big thanks to my beta, knivesgirl346.

This was actually written for a friend of mine to raise money for hurricane Katrina.

The requirement was to include the sentence "But the red matches my toe-toes"

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Secrets in the cupboard**

"Hello, Pansy," Draco drawled. "Fancy meeting you here."

Pansy felt a blush forcing its way onto her face.

"I can say the same about you," she said, eyeing what he was currently wearing. They were good friends and normally told each other almost everything, except, it seemed, this; why they were both in the same spot.

"Look," Pansy began but was cut off by Draco.

"Shush, I want to hear what they're saying."

* * *

A bit before…

Ron and Pansy were returning from a date.

"I thought you said it matched!" Ron furrowed his brows. As they were both laughing and walking through the front door, they heard Ginny giggle, and then it was quiet. After a few seconds Ron decided he'd better get to Ginny. He quickly rushed Pansy into a safe spot and walked into the lounge.

"'Lo Ginny," he said rather warily. Ginny looked rather flustered and her hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Ron, what are you doing here so early? I thought you were at work." Ginny questioned. Ron's ears turned slightly read at the tips.

"Had some other things to do…" He looked around the room. To whom did that grey sweater belong to? And was Ginny's blouse buttoned up incorrectly?

"Ron, what are you wearing?" Ginny blurted out before he could voice his own questions.

"What?"

"Your clothes… they're rather… ill-matched."

"But- but the red matches my toe-toes!" He defended himself. Really, Pansy had just said so this morning. Why did everyone seem to disagree all of a sudden?

Ginny thought she'd heard something from the cupboard they normally kept their coats in and prayed that Ron didn't hear it. She started fidgeting and Ron, it appeared, did notice something. He was becoming quite uncomfortable.

"So," he said rather loudly, almost as if he were trying to cover up some sounds that were coming from a suspicious cupboard. "Didn't you need to be somewhere?"

Was he trying to get rid of her? "Umm… not that I know of… or did I forget something?"

It was then that she realised that her blouse was buttoned up the wrong way. Trying to redo her blouse without him noticing, she turned a bit away from him. That's when she noticed Draco's sweater lying on the floor. She wondered if she could get rid of it before Ron noticed that…

Ron meanwhile was doing his best to try and cover up a hickey that he'd just spotted while looking in the mirror. With another look, he saw that he also had a bit of lipstick on his mouth. How did he get himself into this mess?

"Well, I better be going then, Ron. I'll just get my coat," Ginny said as she got up.

"No! I thought you wanted to stay here," Ron scrambled after her. "I thought you were going to stay here!" Ron was slowly creeping over to the cupboard that held the coats.

Ginny's heart was beating faster. What if he opened the door?

"Ron, I just want to get my coat. Nothing to worry about." He started looking like a wildcat. What was up with him?

"I- I need you to stay here! Yes, you need to stay here!" he shouted with conviction.

"Ok… and why?" she enquired. There it was again. That muffled noise.

"Because," Ron shouted, "you must!" It was at this point that the cupboard door burst open. Both Ginny and Ron shocked.

"The red matches my toe-toes!" Draco howled. Pansy was giggling like mad. Both of them had just fallen out of the cupboard and were very amused.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and wore the same expressions of shock.

So… Ron was with Pansy? Ginny mused to herself.

Malfoy? What was Ferret-boy doing in their house! Ron was not amused.

* * *

A review is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read. 


End file.
